Demon's Bane: Demonic Forces Arc
by Firestarter Prime
Summary: Introduction Demon's Bane is a fantasy series filled with numerous different races and characters. This series is filled with magic, dragons, gods, Humans, Elves, Dwarves, and demons as well as Demigods. Background: About 2,000 years ago, the evil god Jilok attempted to conquer the mortal world and destroy the other gods with his demon hordes. His invasion would be defeated b
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

Demon's Bane is a fantasy series filled with numerous different races and characters. This series is filled with magic, dragons, gods, Humans, Elves, Dwarves, and demons as well as Demigods.

Background: About 2,000 years ago, the evil god Jilok attempted to conquer the mortal world and destroy the other gods with his demon hordes. His invasion would be defeated by the united mortal races where they drove Jilok and his hordes back to his personal plain of existence. After the invasion, a group known as the Rangers was founded and built a city inside of his realm to prevent his forces from invading again. After 2,000 years it seems the demonic forces have been held at bay. Recently, however, demonic activity has started to increase drastically. One such notice is of Demons growing more intelligent and relentless. With a new generation of Rangers, there is one team up to the challenge; Demon's Bane.

 **Demonic Forces Arc**

 **Chapter 1: Welcome to the Rangers**

The young human looked out the window of his train. The train was above the clouds on the way to the Sky City, home of the Sky Elves. He looked directly at the sun. Strangely, the brightness of the sun did not affect his eyesight. He could look directly at the sun with no negative consequences. He has had the ability for as long as he could remember. The train came to a screeching halt. He took one last glance out the window to sun and blue sky. He then exited the train.

"Now to find the Ranger HQ." he said letting his brown hair flow in the wind.

He carries a sword on his back. It was a gift from his family. He immediately was lost. He saw a another human sitting nearby with blue hair and a strange tattoo on his left arm and carried several staves on his backs. He approached the human.

"Excuse me, do you know where the Ranger HQ is?" he asked.

The blued haired boy, who looked about the same age as him, sneered.

"Another fool seeking fame and fortune I see."

"I simply wish to battle evil." he said with a smile.

"Or die on day one. Whatever. I'll take you to the HQ. But one question."

"Yes?"

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Gwilln." he replied.

"Gwilln. Alright, follow me Gwilln."

The blue haired human lead Gwilln to the Ranger HQ.

"Alright, were here. Registration is right inside."

Gwilln thanked him and ran inside. He registered and was told he would be tested later that day and assigned a team. He was assigned to Demon's Bane. He had heard of them but never really thought he was going to be assigned to them.

Later, the teams had come in to gather their recruits. The recruits all stood watching as the teams stood up front. They began calling out names of the recruits. Gwilln wondered which was his.

"Zora Apalla; Team Dragon's Breath."

"Nico Portella; Team Iron Smiths."

"Gwilln Treeshaper; Team Demons' Bane."

Gwilln went over to his team. He was surprised to see what the team was made up of. A Sky Elven girl with long dark hair and purple eyes stood up front and had a sword at her side. Standing behind her, a tall Human stood with dark skin and wore armor all over his body. He wore a cape and two streamers came off the back of his helmet. He carried a massive glaive on his back. Sitting on the other side was another Human wearing all red armor and the style of the armor looked Draconic. In fact, the only thing that wasn't red was the part of his helmet he could see out of but it, however, darkened out his face. On the back of his helmet was a long plume and on his back was a sword that was entirely red. Sitting behind all of them was the same Human who showed him the to the Ranger HQ. Gwilln pointed at him.

"Hey! You're the guy that lead me here!" Gwilln exclaimed.

"Yeah." He casually replied.

"You didn't tell me you were a- "

Gwilln was interrupted by a slap from the Sky Elven girl.

"Shut up both of you!" she said.

Gwilln immediately fell quiet.

"I am Demon's Bane's leader Reyla Faala. Behind me is Nunda, my second in command. Right here is Red Dragon Knight, our scout. Behind us is," she struggled to say it and began to cringe "Aaravit, our mage."

"Yup! And don't you forg- "

He was interrupted by slap as well.

"Did I say you could speak?!" she said angrily.

"What? You usually don't care when I say something stupid." he replied casually.

"Well we're getting a new recruit so I'd prefer you weren't stupid today…or ever."

She rolled her eyes and turned back to Gwilln.

"Don't expect things to be easy. We're going to whip you in shape…if you survive."

"I'm counting on it." Gwilln said with a smile.

"Smile while you can, cause your future will be hell. Anyways, your name is Gwilln? Why does a Human have a Forest Elf name?"

"I was raised by Forest Elves. I don't know who my Human parents are."

"Very cliché. Anyways, make sure your skills are prepared. You'll need it."

Later that day, the recruits were brought to the Sky City's arena where usually the local Guilds would hold competitions and was also used for Ranger training. Demons they had captured from Jilok's realm and were using them to train the recruits. Recruits must be able to slay that Demon. Nunda stood next to Gwilln and asked,

"Do you have any combat experience?"

"Yes actually. I use to hunt bears and other predators with my village." he replied.

"Well there is a difference between a Demon and a simple animal."

Gwilln stepped into the arena when he was called. His Demon was released. The creature crawled on all fours, had huge claws, and sharp teeth as well as red skin. The creature ran at him. Gwilln drew his sword and prepared himself for a fight. The Demon leapt into the air. Gwilln stepped back. When the creature landed, it swung it's claws at him. He knocked the creature's hand aside, backed up, and cut off its hand. The monster shrieked in agony. Not letting the Demon recover, Gwilln immediately swung his sword and decapitated the creature. Blood dripped from the sword onto the sand. The observers were about to call in the next recruit when all of a sudden, there were screams of terror and people running. All of a sudden, a four legged Demon that looked like a demonic rhino burst through the wall.

"How did that Charger escape?!" Reyla exclaimed.

"Guess the cage wasn't strong enough." retorted Nunda.

Two workers came in to try and subdue the creature but were instantly smashed aside. It then saw Gwilln and charged at him. With a surprised look, he dove out the way and the beast hit the and cracked it. The Charger was stun locked. Gwilln drew his sword and took advantage of the situation. He went over to the Demon, jumped on its back, and stabbed it all the way through its neck. The beast tumbled over dead. The team went down to see him.

"You alright?" asked Nunda.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Gwilln replied.

"Impressive. I've never seen a recruit able to solo a Charger." Reyla commented.

"So what's that mean?" Gwilln asked.

"You just got your ticket in," Reyla said, "Welcome to the Rangers."


	2. Chapter 2

**Demonic Forces Arc**

 **Chapter 2: Sky City**

The day after Gwilln's test, the team decided to show him around the Sky City. Reyla lead the tour while rest of the team followed behind. She took them a large building with numerous banners around it. Gwilln studies the banners and then realized,

"This is the Magic Guild!" he exclaimed.

"Indeed it is. We're going to head inside." she replied.

"I'll wait out here." said Aaravit.

"You won't be joining us? How come?" Gwilln asked.

"Ask the Guild Master yourself." Aaravit said as he sat down.

"Suit yourself." Gwilln said.

They went inside.

"I need to tell you something about the Guild Master Gwilln." Reyla said as she turned to him.

"Ok. What?"

"He's – "and was interrupted by the Guild Master.

"Reyla honey!" exclaimed the Guild Master.

"He's my father." she said and blushed.

Gwilln's jaw dropped.

"What?! The famous Guild Master Rezo "The Slayer" Faala is your father?!"

"Yeah." Reyla replied.

Gwilln looked at the man. He was a tall Sky Elven man with red hair that stuck up as well as a few strands falling in front of his face. He was well built and wore a white coat around his shoulders and a brown sleeveless shirt underneath and black pants. He wore earrings with a small purple ball on the end of each one. He had an incredibly intimidating look to him.

"So Reyla who's this?" he asked looking at Gwilln.

"He's our new member. Father, meet Gwilln."

"Nice to meet you, sir." Gwilln said nervously.

"You know that Charger that escaped yesterday? He killed it." Reyla said.

"Neat," said Rezo "but those are nothing compared to what else remains inside Jilok's realm."

"So I have one question. Why is Aaravit waiting outside? Is he not allowed in or something?" Gwilln asked.

"You mean that little twerp?"

"I heard that!" Aaravit shouted from outside.

"Yeah he's not allowed in."

"Why?" asked Gwilln.

"He blew up my Guild Hall."

"How?"

"Play the flashback!"

A flashback begins playing. Rezo looks down at Aaravit.

"Welcome to the Guild short stuff."

The Guild Hall explodes into pieces but everyone is ok. Rezo looks at Aaravit.

"Leave."

The Flashback ends.

"He blew up the Guild Hall all because you called him short stuff?"

"Yup. By the way, Reyla, I need you take a delivery to your mother."

"Why can't you do it?" Reyla said.

"Cause I'm afraid of her. Gwilln, my title may be "The Slayer" but nothing can compare to the Demon that is her mother."

"Whatever. What needs to be delivered?" said Reyla.

"Deliver her this magic lacrima that will ensure a weapon never breaks."

"Alright. I'll have it delivered."

"Who's your mother Reyla?" Gwilln asked.

"Shinjo Kirri. Guild Master of the Warriors Guild." she replied.

"Both your parents are Guild Masters?"

"Yeah," Reyla said.

"Oh…" Gwilln said not knowing what else to say.

"Well, we we're going to go visit the Warriors Guild now father. I'll tell mother you said hi." said Reyla.

"See ya around hon." Rezo said and waved them off.

The team followed Reyla.

"So you're not allowed in the Guild Hall because you blew up the last one all because he called you short?" Gwilln asked Aaravit.

"Yup." he replied.

They made their way to the Warriors Guild. Reyla opened the door to the Guild and the rest of the team followed behind. There were numerous people inside. On the other side, Gwilln saw a red haired Sky Elven woman sitting on a table a sort of meditation position but carried a huge katana on her back. She wore white robes and her hair was pinned up and seemed very calm. Standing next to her was a man who wore full samurai armor with a mask covering his face. Reyla approached the woman.

"Mother, I'm here with a gift from my father." she said as she pulled out the item.

"Why are you so formal Reyla darling?" said the Guild Master.

"Well you're a Guild Master."

"And your mother so you don't have to be formal with me and same goes for your teammates don't have to be formal for me either. Only to Lone Ronin here should you be formal. He has much more combat experience then I could ever have."

"Anyways, here's the gift from father."

Reyla gave the item to her mother.

"Good. I'll need this for the Guild members."

"Anyways mother, meet Gwilln. He's- "

"The one that killed the Charger yesterday yes I'm aware. I just have one question. Do you truly believe you have what it takes to be a Ranger?" she asked Gwilln.

"Yes ma'am I believe I do." he replied.

"I have faith that you will make it. Just don't get cocky."

"Thanks for the advice. I will consider it." Gwilln said and gave a respectful bow.

Reyla and the team waved the Guild Master and left the Guild Hall.

"Both of my parents were Rangers and they were on the same team as Aaravit's mother and three other Rangers. They were the original Demon's Bane."

"Wow. I didn't know that. So, where are we headed next?"

"There's one place left we need to show you. The Great Library. Home of the Librarians Guild. Nunda can give you a history lesson." said Reyla.

"The Warriors Guild and Magic Guild popped up around 2,000 years ago in the aftermath of Jilok's invasion. The Librarians Guild is said to be much older and their origins are highly unknown. It is said they were founded by the One Elf race, the Elfith. The Guild continued its existence even after the transformation of the Elves and extinction of the Elfith. 2,000 years ago when the Deep-Earth Elves were driven out of their homes under the earth by Jilok's armies, they had planned to build a city in the sky instead of returning to the earth for fear of another invasion. Despite being great architects, it was the Librarians Guild who assisted them in building the modern Sky City as well as gaining permission from the sky god Xinik and the Dragons. In return, the Deep-Earth Elves built them The Great Library as thanks for their assistance. But the Deep-Earth Elves are nearly extinct due to Jilok's invasion and the transformation of their race into the modern Sky Elves." Said Nunda.

"Ok well, what about the tram system?" asked Gwilln, "Who built that?"

"My ancestor." Aaravit said out of the blue.

"What?"

"Yeah. My ancestor Aaravit the 1st yes. I'm Aaravit the 16th and my father is the 15th. There have been other attempts to rival my family's tram system but they have been unable to. My family was so successful that we managed to stay rich for 2,000 years."

"So what about that tattoo?"

"My family's curse. Originating from the same ancestor who built the tram system. He was cursed after losing a magic duel to the god of magic, Dathomar."

"Wait. He challenged a god?"

"Yeah. The curse is incredibly unstable magic. My family has had to place tattoos on our bodies almost immediately after we're born for the curse of our unstable magic can kill us and others around us. My sisters and mother all have a tattoo. But if we remove our tattoo, which we also call a mark, it will give us a significant magic boost at the chance of destroying us. We never remove our mark unless it is absolutely necessary. If we do remove it however, we can place it back."

Nunda opened the door to the Librarians Guild.

"Shhh." Nunda hushed. "Be quiet. This guild takes their research very seriously."

The team quieted and were approached by member of the guild. He wore a dark blue robe with a hood up. As he approached he walked past us into a room where they could speak at normal level. The Librarian took down his hood.

"Mokele! Mokele Mbembe!" Nunda said.

"It's been a while Nunda." Mokele responded.

"Gwilln, meet Mokele Mbembe. We come from the same village."

Gwilln shook his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you." Gwilln said.

"And I you. I am the spokesman for the Librarians and I deal with public relations so if they need anyone from our guild as a representative, they send me." Mokele replied.

"So what kind of stuff do you research here?"

"We research anything you could think of. Most of the guild studies magic and history but others study architecture, culture, and so forth. In fact, so much history is recorded here that it can rival the historical records of Nunda and I's home village of Cryptgala."

"Cryptgala? Where's that?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow Gwilln." Nunda said.

"Alright."

"We're just showing him around and giving him a little history lesson. Anyways were gonna head out. We're to return to Ranger City tomorrow."

As the team left, Nunda stayed behind to talk to Mokele. Nunda looked at Gwilln as he left.

"You sense it too right? That soul presence Gwilln has." Nunda asked.

"Yes of course I have. I sense brightness in his soul." Mokele replied.

"If look closer you can sense dark within as well."

"Keep an eye on him Nunda. It's something our spirits haven't felt in a long time."


	3. Chapter 3

**Demonic Forces Arc**

 **Chapter 3: Ranger City**

The next day, Gwilln and the team boarded the tram for Ranger City. The train began its departure. Gwilln looked at Nunda and asked.

"So Cryptgala. Tell me about it."

"Cryptgala is my home village. Our current leader is Chieftress Thunderbird. She practically raised me for I never knew my parents for they died when I was very young. Cryptgala is famous for producing some of the strongest warriors seen on the battlefield. We're famous for being Dragon Slayers and Beast Hunters. The Dragon Hunts and Beast Hunts ended many millennia ago but the Dragons are still engaged in their civil war that's lasted 3,000 years. After the Beast Hunts, our Human souls were replaced with the souls of the beasts we've killed. We take the names of our spirits. I hold the Nunda spirit for example and Mokele holds the Mokele Mbembe spirt. A spirit picks a Cryptgalan child shortly after they're born. The child must be born in Cryptgala to have the spirit." Nunda told him.

"So that's how Cryptgala works then I guess." Gwilln said and looked out the window.

After two days of travel, the train stopped at a small village.

"This is our stop." Reyla said as she stood up and stretched.

Everyone else stood as well. The grabbed their things and left the train. They walked through the village and to a wagon in which it brought them to a cave. They walked through the cave and then it opened up to a magnificent ancient city.

"Welcome to ancient Deep-Earth Elven city of Magnagor. This is where the Deep-Earth Elves accidentally uncovered the portal to Jilok's realm. Here is where the invasion began 2,000 years ago." Reyla said as they walked through the city.

Gwilln looked and saw the city was inhabited with soldiers.

"Here live our last line of defense. They are referred to as Guard Rangers. To become part of them. You have to several years inside Jilok's realm and have a kill count of at least 50 Demons."

"Why at least fifty?" Gwilln asked.

"Cause most die before they even reach sixty."

They reached the end of the city and stood before a massive portal.

"Why hasn't anyone destroyed the portal?" asked Gwilln.

"The portal is indestructible. Mortal beings do not have the power destroy this object." Said Red Dragon Knight.

"Alright everyone. Let's go." Reyla said as she stepped through the portal.

The rest of the team followed. When Gwilln could see clearly, he saw a bustling city. But when he looked up he saw the sky was a hellish red and there were spots of black that seemed like holes in the sky.

Gwilln asked, "Can't winged Demons just fly right into the city?"

Aaravit replied saying, "That would be unlikely for we have placed a magic barrier in the sky. It would take a powerful Demon to break it."

"Ok. What about food and water?"

"Due to magic, we've learned how to grow crops in a place where the soil is literally dead and use artificial sunlight as well as make our own rainclouds for water. That's how we feed the animals and people in this city. But that doesn't mean we aren't supplied. In fact, we are the most well supplied city."

Reyla lead the team to a lookout on top of the wall of Ranger City. The place had seven rooms. Gwilln's room had a window overlooking beyond the walls. He looked out and saw Demons walking around and looking at the city. Gwilln eyed them but didn't think much of it. He set his stuff down and followed the team back into the city. They went to a pub called _Ranger's Rest_. They drank drinks, ate food, and overall had a good time. That was till the alarm rang of a Demon attack.


	4. Chapter 4

**Demonic Forces Arc**

 **Chapter 4: The Attack**

Gwilln and the team went back to the top of the walls to observe the situation. They saw a great number of Demons attacking the wall. They were firing arrow, hitting the wall with swords, and even attempting to climb up. Rangers fired arrows and magic into the crowd of Demons.

"Demon's Bane! Head down to the gate! We're gonna deal with this personally!" Reyla commanded.

As they ran, Gwilln thought to himself 'They really believe in her. She is a good leader for them.'

The gate opened and before Demons could get in, Aaravit blasted away with a magic blast. He drew his staves and ran out firing magic at all the different Demons. Gwilln drew his sword, charged out, and hacked at any monster in his path. He locked swords with a Demon but quickly broke its guard and cut it in half from the shoulder down. Gwilln looked to see how the other members were doing. Nunda drew his glaive and took three out with one single strike. Reyla drew her sword and was so fast you could barely see her. She slashed several Demons in and then used magic to kill more Demons. Red Dragon Knight was jumping around and bringing his sword down on Demon heads. Though his facial expression wasn't visible, it seemed he was enjoying the killing of these monsters. Gwilln felt weak compared to the rest. A Demon caught Gwilln off guard and knocked him down. It was about to bring it's spear down on him till Reyla appeared and stabbed it though the neck.

"Thanks." Gwilln said.

"Thank me after we've finished these bastards off." she said and went back to killing more Demons.

Winged Demons came flying in and began to drop rocks on them. Gwilln threw his sword up and stabbed one through the chest, and retrieved his sword when the dead monster landed. Aaravit began taking out the winged creatures with fireballs and ice spikes. Gwilln observed his team take out numerous Demons.

'So this is their power.' Gwilln thought.

Suddenly, a Demon much bigger than the others climbed out of the ground and roared. It began to rush team. The team focused their attention on the big Demon. They moved like a single unit. Nunda kept the creature distracted while Reyla struck the hind legs of the monster. Aaravit launched ice spikes into the sides of the creature to hold it in place. Red Dragon Knight dropped from above with a plunging attacking stabbing his sword into the head of the Demon killing it instantly.

As the monster's corpse collapsed, the rest of the Demons retreated. There were loud cries of victory coming from Ranger City. You could tell the day was won but Reyla had a look of concern on her face and then the alarm rang again from another side of the city. This time the Demon force wasn't that large and was easily destroyed.

After the fighting and the team had returned to their place, Reyla privately spoke to Nunda.

"This isn't good Nunda. Demon attacks are becoming more common and more organized." Reyla said.

"Your right about them becoming more common. Very few Demons have had the capability to organize such attacks as these." Nunda replied.

"Yeah. They were War Captains and a great majority of them have been killed off over the years."

"Perhaps maybe there are some left after all these years?"

"It's possible. But if there are War Captains still around, it could be a major threat to the city."

"The last known case of War Captains was about twenty to thirty years ago. They were killed however but the Rangers took some serious losses as well."

"We can only hope there isn't a reemergence."

Far from the city's walls. Twelve Demons of high power rallied at the base of a dead mountain. The twelve Demons walked out of the shadows to a dark being with glowing red eyes. The shadows on the apparition danced like flames of a fire. It also had two horns protruding from its head. The apparition spoke.

"You twelve. The last of your kind. The last War Captains. I have rallied you here with a specific order."

The twelve Demons bowed before the apparition.

"We live to serve you Lord Jilok." they said simultaneously.

"While my body restores itself, you twelve shall be the bearers of the upcoming invasion. You shall be the ones to lead my Demon hordes to victory. My order for you, destroy Ranger city and begin the first steps of invasion!"

"As you order us our Lord Jilok!"

The apparition smiled. "Good," he said, "Don't disappoint me."

The apparition faded. The Demons rose up. They all individually spoke their names.

Oni. Gashadokuro. Jorogumo. Omukade. Dodomeki. Hidierigami. Nogitsune. Nure-onna. Nuppeppo. Amanojaku. Onihitokuchi. Onryo. They are the twelve Demon War Captains.


	5. Chapter 5

**Demonic Forces Arc**

 **Chapter 5: The Four Horseman**

Gwilln woke up the next morning. It had been a day since the last attack. He got out of bed and saw that Reyla was cooking breakfast for the team. Gwilln sat at the table. The team seemed to be talking about the battle yesterday.

"Had to help out Gwilln's ass yet again!" Aaravit said poking fun at Gwilln.

"Screw off," he replied "I held out on my own!"

"Till I had to save you." Reyla said as she made breakfast.

Nunda put a hand on Gwilln's back.

"Hey relax. It's his first true battle. Cut him some slack. Don't worry Gwilln. You'll get accustom to battles such as the one from yesterday." Nunda said.

"Thanks Nunda." Gwilln said.

Red Dragon Knight sat there quietly sipping his coffee through his helmet.

Gwilln saw and said, "Ok. How?"

"He's the mysterious Red Dragon Knight," Aaravit said sarcastically.

Reyla finished breakfast and gave everyone their meals.

"So, what do you think?" she asked.

"It's good. It's good. Its good," They all said.

"It's ok." Gwilln said.

Nunda, Aaravit, and Red Dragon Knight all face palmed. Next thing Gwilln knew, he was sent through the wall.

"How can you not like my cooking!" Reyla yelled at him, "I should throw you off the wa-. "

She was interrupted by the sound of a bell. It wasn't an alarm. It was a deathly sounding bell.

"Has someone died?" Gwilln asked with his head still spinning.

"No," Reyla said looking out the window, "the Four Horseman are returning to the city."

"Four Horseman? Who are they?"

"They're best Ranger team. They rarely come to the city. In fact, the live outside the walls of Ranger City. Their leader is one of the most skilled Rangers ever recorded. His name is Death. His second in command is War. Famine and Pestilence follow behind them."

Gwilln got up and looked out the window. He saw four silhouettes riding on horses and approaching the city. They were surprise attacked by Demons. The one approaching on the far left stabbed one with a massive spear and cut the throat of another with the other spear. The one on the far right drew cleavers and hacked the Demons apart. The one in the middle left drew his sword crashed them in on Demon's heads. The last one drew one of his two scythes and stabbed the leader of the Demon surprise attack through the chest and then split the creature in half. The Demons were killed in seconds. Gwilln saw this shock and awe. He couldn't believe his eyes. The gate opened and the four entered.

The team went outside and went down the wall to see their return. As they entered, Gwilln saw the horses were covered in armor but yet didn't seem weighed down by it. They rode single file. The first one to enter was the one with the spears. They wore a hood and a green mask but little armor. The next one to enter was the one wielding the cleavers. They had a strange look. They seemed to be wearing gentleman's attire and a top hat but keeping the mask trend. Their mask was white with the only other color being the black coming from the eye holes. The next one to enter was the sword wielding one. They wore a largely white mask with a hood. The eyeholes were black and the mouth hole was black as well. Above and below the eyes are there were red markings in the shape of rectangles. The last one to enter was the scythe wielder. Their mouth and nose were covered by a mask but their eyes were visible. They saw Reyla and stared at her and she stared back. The team followed the horseman.

The horsemen stood in city central with a warning. The scythe wielding one stood front and center.

"Greetings citizens. I am Death. Leader of the Four Horsemen. As you know we rarely ever come to the city. Some of you may have now just heard of us. Anyway, we have come to Ranger City to declare a warning. My team and I have discovered the organizers of the recent attacks. An old Demon type that we thought was extinct now has returned."

Everyone seemed to be listening in. No one made a sound.

"The old enemy. Demon War Captains."

The crowd began to ramble but in a concerned tone.

"War Captains? They should be extinct!" Reyla said with a tone of concern.

Death spoke again.

"We give you this warning to prepare should one of them attack here. In the meantime, my team and I shall return beyond the walls in an hour and attempt to hunt these monsters ourselves."

The horseman rode near the gate and someone followed behind to give them supplies. Reyla went alone to the gate.

She approached Death.

"It's been a while cousin," she said to him.

"Indeed it has Reyla," he replied.

"Well he just thought he we'd stop by and say hi," said the sword wielding one.

"War…," Death said with a tint of anger.

"Heh, sorry boss."

"So Death, are there really War Captains still alive?" Reyla asked getting back on topic.

"Yes we scouted them out yesterday after the attack on the city. There were twelve of them and they appeared to be talking to what we believe is a Shade of Jilok."

"A shade?"

"Yes. Pestilence identified the shade."

"Well she is a former librarian," said War.

Ignoring the comment, Death continued.

"Shades are very rarely seen. Famine believes something big is on its way."

"Should I have my team assist you?" Reyla asked.

"I'd prefer not. These War Captains have managed to remain well hidden for many years. We don't know how powerful they are. In fact, I would rather my team at least fight them first before the city sends teams out into the deeper parts of this realm."

"Very well Death." Reyla finished.

She walked back to her team's place where they were already waiting. She looked out the window and watched the Four Horseman ride beyond the walls.


	6. Chapter 6

**Demonic Forces Arc**

 **Chapter 6: The Scouting Party**

The day after the Four Horseman appeared at the city, Demon's Bane planned on going beyond the walls despite Death's warning. The had gotten horses and supplies and waited for the gates to open. When the massive door opened, Reyla lead them out into the hellish landscape. Gwilln looked at the land they were riding past. The ground was red and black. No diversity in colors. The landscape was completely barren. There was no way in hell anything could live here except for Demons. After a few hours they made a rest stop. They were definitely far from Ranger City. Surprisingly, they had seen very few Demons. Gwilln thought they would've been everywhere and have had their hands full. Red Dragon Knight almost seemed disappointed at the lack of Demons.

As Nunda set down his stuff, he was constantly looking around.

"What is it Nunda?" Reyla asked.

"There's something watching. I can sense it," he replied.

From far away, a powerful Demon sat watching the Rangers. He had several dozen Demons behind him bowing and waiting for orders.

"First group, attack them. Kill their horses."

The Demons made growling sounds and followed the order. They snuck up on the Ranger team. Nunda sat watching and scouting around as the others tried to sleep. Suddenly, a horse let out a cry of death. Everyone woke up. Then another horse was slain. The team drew their weapons. Nunda saw a Demon going for another horse. Nunda ran after the Demon and took its head off. Then he saw another one going for another horse and killed the other one.

"They're going for the horses!" he shouted.

Suddenly, a swarm of Demons all started running at them. Aaravit blasted spells at them but they just kept coming. Red Dragon Knight began slaughtering Demons and laughing as their lifeless corpses fell to the ground. Reyla blasted magic as well and fought off Demon's with her sword. Gwilln did his best and killed two Demons successfully.

"Now the rest of you, attack," commanded the Demon.

The rest of the Demons attacked Demon's Bane and killed another horse in the process. Eventually, the managed to kill all the attacking Demons.

"Keep your guard up! It might not be over yet!" Reyla shouted scouting the landscape.

Suddenly, a massive shadow flew over them. Then the shadow landed right in the middle of their camp. The creature had black hair, three eyes, and green skin.

"What the hell is that?!" Gwilln freaked.

"Doesn't matter. If it isn't friendly, kill it," Reyla ordered.

"Foolish mortals. You think you can kill me? Hahahaha!" the Demon laughed.

"Who are you?!" Reyla demanded.

"You know what I am mortal? I am Oni! War Captain of Jilok!" the Demon shouted.

"A…. a War Captain?" Reyla said in shock.

"So what Death said is true," said Nunda.

"Enough talk!" the Demon opened his mouth wide exposing his sharp teeth.

Nunda was first to attack. He was fast with his glaive but Oni blocked every his with his hand. Then he hit Nunda aside. Reyla and Aaravit attacked together but the Demon dodged the magic and Reyla managed to cut him before being knocked down and Aaravit was knocked down as well. Red Dragon Knight jumped on Oni's back and stabbed him and proceeded to slash at him and even stabbed through the wrist of Oni crippling that hand. Gwilln tended to his teammates making sure they were alive. Luckily everyone was ok. Oni grabbed Red Dragon Knight with his free hand and slammed him hard onto the ground. Nunda regained focus, picked up his glaive, and slashed the Demon across the face weakening him and blinding his middle eye. Oni let out a roar of pain. He rammed Nunda hard in the chest with his head. Nunda was sent back. Aaravit got up and fired spells and hit Oni in the back. Oni turned around, grabbed Aaravit by the face, and threw him to the side. Reyla got up and cut Oni's right heel, crippling the Demon's leg. Oni roared and hit her knocking her out. He let out a roar. Nunda crawled back up, took some dirt, and threw it into Oni's eyes. Nunda and Gwilln grabbed their team mates and put them on the remaining two horses and escaped the area.

They returned to Ranger City exhausted. They were placed in the hospital. The team was lucky to survive their encounter. After a few days they were released from the hospital. Reyla called a team meeting.

"We were lucky to survive our fight with the War Captain," Reyla said, "our current power isn't enough to fight one of them. So I've decided to get some extra help and head to the Sky City and recruit new members who could help. While I'm gone, I need everyone to train, we need to make sure we're prepared for the War Captain if he shows up again."

The team nodded in agreement.

"Good. I'll be heading out today. Nunda, you're in charge till I get back."

He gave a nod.

"Understood," he said.

Reyla smiled.

"Good luck," she said.

Reyla left and the team went to training immediately.


	7. Chapter 7

**Demonic Forces Arc**

 **Chapter 7: Nunda and Reyla**

Gwilln went with Nunda to hone their weapon skills. Red Dragon Knight didn't join them and went to go do his own things as well as Aaravit. Nunda drew his glaive and pointed it at Gwilln.

"Spar me Gwilln," he said.

"Alright," Gwilln replied.

Gwilln drew his sword. They stared each other down and then with a swift swing Nunda caught Gwilln off guard. Gwilln barley blocked it and was staggered from the hit. Gwilln quickly recovered and stepped back. Nunda came at him again but this time he was prepared. He swept Nunda's blade to the side with his sword and then elbowed Nunda in the gut. Nunda saw an opportunity and brought Gwilln down to the ground with his shoulder. Nunda pointed his glaive at him.

"Seems I win," he said.

Gwilln swatted his weapon away.

"Yeah, yeah," Gwilln said.

"I'm not like Aaravit so I won't rub it in," he replied.

After they had done some more sparring, they went to the _Ranger's Rest_ for a drink. They sat in a booth where they could talk privately. Gwilln took a sip and asked,

"So Nunda, how do you know Reyla so well?"

"We met about two years ago," he said.

"So how did you two end up becoming Rangers?"

"Me, I wanted to be a Ranger when I was child. So did Reyla. We both wanted to join so we joined together. Let me tell you how though."

The scene shifts to a desert during a sandstorm.

Reyla crawled on the ground. She was weakened from the sand storm. She thought to herself,

'Can't breathe. Can't see.'

She then fell unconscious.

When she opened her eyes, it was a clear starry night. She looked next to her and saw a young man with a hood over his head sitting on a rock with and had a fire burning. He saw she had woken up.

"Good you're awake. I'm glad to see you survived. The storms in this region can be quite dangerous and powerful." he said.

"You saved me?" Reyla asked.

He nodded.

"All your things are right there."

He pointed at her belongings. Reyla checked to see if she still had everything.

"So, you mind telling me what you're doing in this desert?"

"Training," she replied.

"Training? For what?" he asked.

"Training to become a Ranger," she replied.

"Interesting. Seems you and I have a common goal."

"You seek to join them too?"

"Yes. I'm on my way to the Sky City to join."

"Well then, maybe we can go together? I pretty much finished my planned training."

"I wouldn't mind some company. My name is Nunda."

"Alright Nunda. My name is Reyla. Nice to meet you."

The two traveled together for a while and found a city in the desert that had a tram system. They asked about the next train but it seems the train wouldn't arrive for two more days. The two walked through the city streets. The population was a mix of mostly Humans and Desert Elves as well as the occasional Dwarf. All the citizens had looks of despair and misery on their faces. Reyla saw two guards bullying a Desert Elven girl. Reyla scowled. Nunda touched her shoulder.

"Don't involve yourself. We don't want to deal with any trouble," he whispered.

Reyla overheard the guards.

"Hey girly, your pretty cute. Why don't you come with me and I'll show you a nice time," he said with a smirk on his face.

"No. Please leave me alone," the Desert Elf girl replied.

"Well your coming with me anyways!"

The guard grabbed her wrist and started to drag her off. She screamed but no one came to help her. Reyla growled and screamed.

"I can't take it anymore!"

"Reyla! Wait!" Nunda called.

She drew her sword and ran to the guard dragging the girl away. She severed his hand and the guard screamed falling to the ground. The other guard drew his weapon.

"You bitch! You'll pay for that!"

Before he could move, Nunda quickly placed a sword in the guard's neck. The girl backed away from the two guards. She got up.

"Thank you for saving me," she said.

"You ok?" Reyla asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good. Now run home."

The girl nodded and ran off. Reyla looked down at the guard with the missing hand. She spat on him and kicked him. Nunda looked at Reyla. She had hatred in her eyes. She drew her then slit the wounded guard's throat killing him. Nunda was a little surprised.

"I don't think this city will approve of us killing two of their guards," he said.

"Well let's go then before they find out," she replied.

The two ran off to a nearby inn and checked in. They went to their room, put down their stuff, wet down to the bar but kept their weapons. Nunda kept his hood up. When the two sat in a booth at the bar. The bar was deathly quiet. The only noises that could be heard were the occasional sips of drinks and people ordering drinks.

"Everyone looks miserable," Reyla whispered.

"Here, I'll find out for you," Nunda whispered back.

Nunda got out of the booth and went over to the bar tender. Nunda put down money and ordered two drinks. He also engaged in a quiet conversation with the bartender.

"Everyone here seems miserable. Why is that?" Nunda asked.

"It's cause those two damned Barons who rule over our city. There are three, a Dwarf, an Elf, and a Human. The Dwarf cares about the people and the city while other two only care about money and power and don't care what the guards do. Two guards tried to have their way with my daughter till she was saved by two travelers," said the bartender

Nunda knew they were the two travelers the man was mentioning.

"The city would prosper under the Dwarf's rule. What I wouldn't due to have those two removed from power," he continued.

"Alright sir. Thank you," Nunda said.

Nunda took the two drinks back to the booth where Reyla sat. He gave her a drink.

"So apparently everyone is miserable cause of two Barons who rule the city. There's a Dwarf who would be a good leader but is overshadowed by the Elf and Human Barons," Nunda said.

Reyla took a drink.

"So that's why," she said.

Suddenly, several guards broke into the bar with the same girl from earlier and threw her onto the floor as well what seemed to be her mother. The bartender stopped what he was doing.

"You bastards!" he shouted he ran at them but was quickly apprehended by the captain of the squad.

The captain looked at the crowd.

"A witness told us the travelers who killed two of our men checked into this inn! If you come forward, this man and his family shall be spared a terrible fate!" called the captain.

"They'll just kill them anyways," Reyla whispered.

The captain knelt down to the bartender's daughter and smirked as he grabbed her chin.

"She is pretty cute," he said.

"No leave her alone!" called both her parents.

Reyla grew angry. She picked up a knife from the table and ran at the captain. The captain turned and just as he did, there was a knife stabbed deep in his head reaching his brain killing the captain. Reyla drew her sword and cut down the guards one by one without mercy. Nunda freed the captives.

"You saved me again," said the girl.

"Thank you so much travelers!" said the bartender.

"You should probably hide for a little bit of time. The guards probably know who you are now," Nunda said.

"I understand. How can we repay you?"

"You don't need to," said Reyla, "Cause when you wake up tomorrow, things will be different."


	8. Chapter 8

**Demonic Forces Arc**

 **Chapter 8: The Trap**

That night, Nunda and Reyla wore cloaks. Nunda kept his hood up as usual. Reyla kept her hood down. She looked at Nunda.

"Ready?" she asked.

He nodded and the two went to the bright glowing palace in the middle of the city. They traveled stealthily as guards would definitely be patrolling since the captain's death. They snuck past several patrols and reached the walls of the palace.

"How can we scale this?" Reyla whispered.

"Simple. I'll climb up and open the gate," Nunda replied.

Nunda began climbing the walls. When he got up, he snuck past archers and opened the gate. Reyla quickly ran through the gate. He met up with her.

"Alright. Now where might the Barons be?" Reyla asked.

"I can find out for you," Nunda said and went into a small meditation.

Suddenly, a large leopard like beast appeared in the form of an apparition.

"What the h- "Reyla said.

"It is my spirit. The spirit of the Nunda," said Nunda.

The Nunda began climbing around the palace. It was a huge animal but somehow managed to stay stealthy. The big cat then disappeared as it went higher up onto the palace. When the Nunda returned, it said;

"They're at the top of the palace."

"Thank you my spirit," Nunda said and the beast faded away.

The two entered the palace. They walked into the ballroom which had a grand stair case which split two ways as well as being very spacious. It was dark and too quiet. Suddenly, the lights came on and guards surrounded the two. The Human and Elf Barons walked down the stairs clapping.

"Impressive. You've managed to sneak in to this palace," said the Elf Baron.

"You two shall die knowing you made it this far," said the Human Baron, "All units, attack!"

Numerous guards ran at them. Nunda drew his massive sword and cut down three with one swing. Reyla had her sword out and dropped two more guards. Nunda and Reyla continued killing the guards when suddenly one big guard with an axe appeared.

"Move!" he commanded and the other guards stopped charging and listened to the big guy.

Nunda and Reyla look at him.

"Impressive skill set," he said sarcastically "They're just a bunch of weaklings compared to me!"

"Oh yeah? And just who might you be?" Reyla asked.

"I am Gradrick! Champion of the city!" he said proudly.

Gradrick drew his weapon. It was a glaive. Nunda looked at Reyla.

"Reyla, I'll deal with this guy. The Barons are leaving, believing that we'll be killed. Track them down," Nunda said.

Reyla nodded and waited for Nunda to begin his battle. Gradrick came rushing at Nunda spinning his glaive fast. He then slammed his glaive onto Nunda. Nunda blocked the attack. Reyla then darted around the two, jumped over the guards and ran up one of the staircases. Some guards followed her.

Gradrick then began swinging his glaive on opposite sides of Nunda's body. He blocked Gradrick's attacks but then was pushed back by the glaive. Nunda swung his sword and the two clashed weapons several times. The force from Gradrick's swings were barely enough for Nunda to handle. Nunda was almost staggered from every hit Gradrick dealt. Nunda clashed weapons with him again. When the weapons made contact, Gradrick broke Nunda's sword. Nunda was shocked to see his weapon had broken in two.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! How do you expect to beat me now with no weapon!" said Gradrick with a cocky tone.

Nunda knew he needed a weapon to kill Gradrick. Though there were several weapons lying around from slain guards, he knew Gradrick would kill him as soon as he touched it. Nunda had an idea. He clasped the broken sword and waited for Gradrick's next attack. When Gradrick swung, Nunda ducked under attack, grabbed Gradrick's arm and stabbed his wrist with the broken hilt. Gradrick roared and fell back, dropping his weapon. Nunda picked up the glaive.

"No Please! Mercy!" cried Gradrick.

Nunda crashed the glaive into Gradrick's head, splitting it in two. The remaining guards ran at the sight of Gradrick's death.

Reyla chased down the Elven Baron. Guards followed behind but she caught up to the Elven Baron. The Baron drew his sword and blocked one of Reyla's strikes.

"Stupid girl! You think you can kill me so easily? Ha!" said the Baron.

Reyla smirked.

"Then allow me to test your skill!" she said.

She engaged in sword duel with the Baron, exchanging several blows. The clashed weapons continuously. The Baron had a tough time keeping up with Reyla's face paced duel style. Just as Reyla was about to execute the finishing blow, a crossbow bolt pierced her shoulder. The Human Baron had been hiding and fired the bolt in her back. Reyla smirked, ignoring the pain. She quickly disarmed the Baron and stabbed him through the heart. The Human Baron reloaded his crossbow and aimed it for Reyla's head when suddenly, there was an axe in his back. Reyla saw that the guards had stopped and watched as the Human Baron fell over dead. Behind him was a Dwarf. Reyla assumed this was the Dwarf Baron.

"Thank you for dealing with those two. There's no way I could have done it on my own," he said.

"So you're the Dwarf Baron I assume?" she asked.

The Dwarf nodded.

"Indeed. I've been waiting for these two to be killed for years," he said.

"But what about the guards my partner and I killed?" Reyla asked.

"They were unfortunate casualties in this hidden war. They shall receive proper burial and their families given compensation for their deaths. But with those two gone, this city can become a better place."

She saw Nunda come up with a bloody glaive over his shoulder.

"You to shall be rewarded. What is it you need?"

"Transportation to the Sky City," said Reyla.

The next day, a train arrived on route to the Sky City. Reyla and Nunda boarded it and looked at the city.

"Well it's under better rule now," Reyla said.

"I hope so," said Nunda.

The train began moving. Reyla and Nunda looked back at the city.

The memory ends and shifts back to the booth Nunda and Gwilln were talking in.

"Well damn. I'm impressed," said Gwilln.

"Yup. I'd say it's one of the highlights of our careers," said Nunda.

Suddenly Red Dragon Knight appeared before them.

"Interesting to see you here. I didn't think pubs were your kind of place," said Nunda.

"They're not," Red Dragon Knight replied.

"Whatever. Why are you here anyway?"

"I want to show Gwilln something."

"Why me?" Gwilln asked.

"Because you should know something about me."

"Very well."

Gwilln followed him to a cemetary. It appeared to be one for fallen Rangers. Red Dragon Knight turned to him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Demonic Forces Arc**

 **Chapter 9: Red Dragon Knight**

Red Dragon Knight stood in front of several graves.

"This here is where my old team currently lies," Red Dragon Knight said.

"You were part of another team?" Gwilln asked.

"Yeah. But my team however was given fake orders to investigate an attack that never happened. We were lead into a trap."

"Why?"

"I don't know. You know my armor wasn't always red. In fact, it was originally white. Let me tell you what happened."

The scene shifts to a past Ranger City. Red Dragon Knight's armor is white. He is called the White Dragon Knight. They were team Snakebite. The members were:

White Dragon Knight (Ryu Kazaki): Human male

Yava Miriam: Sky Elven female

The Black Knight (Morveth Hallgen): Deep-Earth Elven Male

Loric Gevry: Human male. Team leader

Jassa Newbrick: Dwarven female

The five of them were a great team. White Dragon Knight and the Black Knight returned to Ranger City after a small scouting mission.

"Ryu!" Yava said as she ran up, hugged him and they kissed lips.

"Hey Yava" White Dragon Knight said and smiled.

"Glad to see you two are back. What did you discover?" asked Loric.

"Demons are doing what they normally do, wandering around looking for things to kill. No signs of a planned attack on Ranger City," said Black Knight.

"Let the bastards come! I'll take em' all on!" said Jassa.

"Calm down, we'll be heading back out into the field soon," said Loric.

After a while, the team had a little party. Loric curled a finger to White Dragon Knight.

"Yes Loric?" asked White Dragon Knight.

"Just thought I'd talk to you about what you and Yava might do," Loric said.

"Why?"

"I'm just curious is all."

"Well, I do plan on having a serious relationship with her.."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I love her so much."

Loric put a hand on his shoulder and nodded.

"Good luck to you then. I hope you go through with it," he said and smiled.

The next day, the team was given orders from the head of Ranger City at the time.

"It seems we have been asked to investigate a missing Ranger Team over in the Flamelands," said Loric.

"Why us?" asked Black Knight.

"I don't know. He says he needs a Ranger team capable of going through the Flamelands. And that's us."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go," said White Dragon Knight

"I agree," said Jassa.

White Dragon Knight looked at Yava. Her long white hair, her pointed ears, her piercing red eyes, and her almost purely white skin. He loved everything about her. She looked over at him and smiled. He smiled back.

After the team armored up, they set out into the hellish landscape and made their way to the Flamelands. The team had found the location of where the Ranger team was supposedly attack. There were no signs of battle. Something didn't feel right.

"Somethings off. Keep your guard up everyone!" said Loric.

Everyone had their weapons ready. Suddenly, they were ambushed by several Demons. They fought off the monsters with ease. Simple Demons were no problem for them till suddenly, more powerful Demon units showed up. They fought them off as best they could. They slaughtered the Demons.

"Seems we beat them all," said White Dragon Knight.

"Don't lower your guard!" yelled Loric.

Yava's ears twitched.

"There's something else on the way!" she called.

The team looked up and were shocked to see a winged Demon fly over their heads. This Demon was not like the rest. In fact, it was on a completely different scale than the rest. The Demon landed on the ground. The team stared at the massive Demon. Its skin was green, had massive devil wings, horns, and four eyes. The team readied their weapons. The Demon laughed.

"You little mortals think you can beat me? Ha!" said the Demon.

Loric, Black Knight, and White Dragon Knight did a three pronged attack on the Demon. They slashed at his legs. Yava fired spells that hit the monster and Jassa leapt into the air and brought her axe down on the Demon's chest. The Demon laughed despite the injuries. The Demon swatted White Dragon Knight to the side.

"Ryu!" called Loric.

The Demon looked down at Loric. The Demon grabbed Loric by the neck.

"Let me go!"

The Demon laughed at his please and slammed him hard into the ground. Loric's body twitched. The Demon then stomped on Loric's chest crushing his ribs and lungs. Loric made huffing noises and then fell silent. He was dead.

"Loric!" called Black Knight, "You bastard!"

Black Knight and Jassa attacked on opposite sides of the Demon while Yava contined fire spells. As Black Knight and Jassa brought down their weapons on the monster, the Demon grabbed both of their weapons by the blade and broke them. The Demon looked at Black Knight, smirked, and brought a heavy fist onto his head, shattering his helmet, and shattering his skull. The fragments of his skull entered deep in his brain, killing him. Black Knight fell over dead. Jassa threw a punch at the monster while Yava ran over to White Dragon Knight.

"Get up Ryu!" she said as she shook him.

The Demon grabbed Jassa's fist and then broke her arm. He then grabbed her by the neck and snapped it. The Demon looked over at Yava. The Demon smirked, Yava fired all the spells she could think of at the Demon. The Demon simply just ignored the spells. White Dragon Knight regained consciousness and looked up to see Yava being held by the neck. The Demon then used his other hand to take out a large part of her lower abdomen. The Demon then dropped her body in front of White Dragon Knight. When he fully regained focus, he held Yava in his arms.

"Yava…. YAVA!" he screamed.

The Demon sported his wings.

"You shall be the one to tell of what's happened here. Consider it a message to your city. You're the lucky one," said the Demon.

The Demon then sprouted his wings and flew off.

Yava coughed up blood.

"Yava. Oh thank the gods yo-," he was cut off by her finger hushing him.

"Ryu…don't ever forget us. This s where we part Ryu. I love you."

She then died in his arms. White Dragon Knight gently lay her body down. His gauntlets red with her blood. He stood up and screamed up at the sky.

Later, White Dragon Knight returned to Ranger City carrying the corpses of his team. With his free hand he reached into Loric's pocket and grabbed the orders from the city. He looked and saw it was signed by the head of Ranger City; Baron Locust Hember. He went into the city center where Locust was conveniently giving a speech about how great of a leader is and how much he loves the Rangers and the city. White Dragon Knight's armor was slowly turning red from the blood of his dead comrades. He walked through the crowd of people still carrying their corpses. Locust looked at him.

"You bastard," said White Dragon Knight.

"I beg your pardon," said Locust.

White Dragon Knight looked right into the Deep-Earth Elf's eyes.

"There were no missing Rangers were there."

"Excuse me? Speak up."

"I said, THERE WERE NO MISSING FUCKING RANGERS WERE THERE?! You purposely sent us on a suicide mission and we didn't even fucking know. But you knew you sick fuck. You purposefully had us killed so we would become a challenge to you."

White Dragon Knights armor turned more red.

"Your corruption had us killed!"

"I am not corrupt! You knew we'd be fucking slaughtered you bastard! Don't fucking be coy with me! I literally carried the bodies of my fallen comrades from the Flamelands to here. You could at least show some respect for their deaths."

"I respect every Ranger's life."

White Dragon Knight set the corpses of his dead friends down.

"If you had so much fucking respect for us, you wouldn't have had us killed! I should fucking kill you for what you did!"

White Dragon Knight ran up to Locust with his sword drawn and put it to his neck. But then he took a deep breath, put his weapon away, and tended to his dead comrades.

"For that attempt on my life, I hereby have you exiled!"

White Dragon Knight smirked.

"Good. I like it when people fuck off anyways."

Before he left the city, he buried his comrades in the cemetery. He placed their respective weapons on their graves. He stood in front of Yava's grave. He fell to his knees and for the first time in his life, he cried.

The gates of Ranger City opened and he left the city with nothing but his armor and weapon. The blood of his dead comrades would not wash off of his armor and weapon. When he went out into the Hellands, he saw a Demon. Suddenly, he grew angry. He ran over to the Demon and slaughtered it without mercy. He saw another Demon and cut its head clean off and laughed at its demise.

Despite being exiled from the city, he returned three days later. He was no longer the White Dragon Knight. He was now the Red Dragon Knight. He was allowed back into the city due to Locust's corruption being true and thus he was removed from power. Red Dragon Knight was contacted by a newly formed Ranger team called Demon's Bane. He met with their leader.

"So you're the famous Red Dragon Knight," Reyla said.

"Yeah. So what?" he responded.

"My team could use someone with your skill set. I also read about what happened to your old team."

"I can take care of myself. I don't need a team anymore."

"But I'd like to bring you into a team."

"Why?"

"I'd like you reintroduce you to comradery."

Red Dragon Knight thought for a moment. Would his team want him to be this way? Would they want him to live out his days with remorse and hate in his heart? No, they wouldn't want that.

"I'll join you."

Reyla smiled and took his hand.

"Welcome to Demon's Bane."


	10. Chapter 10

**Demonic Forces Arc**

 **Chapter 10: Two New Rangers**

The scene fades back to the present time.

"So that's my story," said Red Dragon Knight.

"I see now why you enjoy slaughtering Demons," said Gwilln.

"Yeah. Those fucking bastards."

Suddenly, the alarm rang. There was an attack happening. Nunda, Gwilln, Aaravit, and Red Dragon Knight ran to the gate, waiting to combat the Demons head on. The gate opened and they ran out into the Hellands. The combat the Demons. Aaravit pushed numerous Demons back. Red Dragon Knight continue to cut up Demons with pleasure. Nunda smashed them away with his glaive. Gwilln drew his sword and only killed a few Demons. Tough the Rangers were beating the Demons back; they wouldn't stop coming.

"Will these bastards piss off?!" Aaravit yelled.

They were slowly being overwhelmed. Nunda looked back at the wall and saw Reyla up there. She stood there and smirked.

"Reyla's back!" Nunda said.

The looked and saw Reyla up on the wall. Two figure then appeared on Reyla's left and right side. The figure on her right teleported and appeared with the rest of them. The figure removed their cloak. Underneath was a Desert Elven girl with blonde hair and a long ponytail. She wore a light armor that was white but outlined with gold. She had two weapons on her back, a sword and a knife. She drew her sword and started teleporting around killing Demons and even stabbing one in the neck with her knife. A Demon came up behind her with a sword with an intent to stab but was shot in the leg with an arrow. The arrow was shot by the other figure next to Reyla. Lyra finished off the Demon.

"You stay here, I'm going to go join the fight," Reyla said to the figure.

The figure nodded and Reyla went down to join the fight. Reyla and the Desert Elf were beating back the Demons. The rest of Demon's Bane joined in. Suddenly a heavily armored Charger came into the fold. It began charging at the Rangers. The archer on the wall set their regular bow aside and summoned up a massive bow with the size of the arrows practically being lances. The figure fired an arrow and hit the Charger in a weak spot of its armor. The piece of armor broke off and the Rangers exploited its weakness. Red Dragon Knight jumped on the weak spot of the Demon and then ended its life.

After the battle, the two were introduced to the team. The first one Reyla introduced was the Desert Elf.

"Everyone, meet Lyra Swordsmith," she said.

Lyra stepped forward gave a small nod.

"And next, oh Aaravit you'll love this one, is Uria Nezo."

"WHAT?!" Aaravit said with surprise.

Uria removed her cloak.

"Hello!" Uria said.

Gwilln looked at her. She was a little shorter than him he could tell they were the same age. She had long blue flowing hair, she wore a blue long sleeve dress with skirt of the dress reaching just above her knees, the dress had a pink collar with a pink bow tie, she was also barefoot, and also, she had two tattoos in red that were around her eyes. They mirrored each other. Uria had a bright smile. So bright, it seemed like it could make all the troubles of the world go away.

"Uria! What the hell are you doing here?!" Aaravit said.

"What? I figured I join my older brother," she said still smiling.

"Aaravit, you mind saying something?" said Gwilln.

"Yeah, this is my little sister Uria. She's an archer. The tattoos around her eyes, that's her mark. She's the second youngest. The youngest being our sister Sky, and the oldest being our sister Kathrine. And just so you know, yes, we all have a curse mark and blue hair. The only one without a curse mark is our father but he still has blue hair however," Aaravit replied.

"My parents are friends with their mother so I picked Aaravit and Uria when recruiting for Demon's Bane," Reyla said.

"I see now," said Gwilln.

Gwilln looked at the two members. He smiled at the fact that the team had grown even if it was just two members.

A few days later, Rezo Faala arrived at the city on a surprise visit.

"Dad! What are doing here?!" Reyla said.

"What? A father can't visit his daughter?" he replied.

"Fair point why are you really here?"

"I heard War Captains are around. I can to help."

"Why? We can handle this."

"No. You can't. Not with your current power."

Reyla looked down and sighed.

"Besides, I'm itching to fight the old enemy."


	11. Chapter 11

**Demonic Forces Arc**

 **Chapter 11: The Old Enemy**

Demon's Bane rode out beyond the walls with its two new members as well as Rezo Faala. Aaravit looked over at Lyra who seemed lonely. He rode over to her.

"Hey, you ok? You seem sad," he said.

"Oh, no, its nothing. Just thinking," she replied.

"About what?"

"I don't want talk about it."

"Well alright then."

Aaravit continued to ponder what she might be thinking of. Suddenly, there was a horde of Demons that attacked.

"What the hell? Where did they come from?!" Reyla yelled.

Red Dragon Knight drew his sword and began to decapitate the monsters.

Above them were two Demon War Captains flying and studying them. Rezo made a fist and then there was a magic aura around it and with just one punch to a Demon's chest, it made the monster explode. Aaravit drew one of his many staves and fired numerous spells. Uria shot arrows at the enemy. Lyra drew her sword and killed some Demons on her own. All of a sudden, the ground began to shake and then collapse. The ground shot up and down, separating the team members from each other. They were in Demon territory now.

Gwilln looked around at where he was at. He was shocked and surprised.

"Hello?! Anyone?!"

No response.

"Damn it."

He was separated from everyone else. It was completely dark where he was at. Behind him, he heard a voice.

"Well, well, well, little Ranger. We meet again." Oni said as he stepped from the shadows.

"Oni…"

Gwilln thought about the last time they had fought against Oni and how they had nearly been killed. Gwilln drew his sword. He was quivering. His grip was not steady. He was afraid.

"Seems the little Human is afraid of me."

Oni smirked at Gwilln's fear. Gwilln refocused himself, but before he could, Oni appeared in face. Gwilln was shocked and then Oni kneed him in the stomach. Gwilln fell to the ground holding his stomach. Oni gave him a chance to get up purely for entertainment. Gwilln swung his sword at Oni but the Demon simply stepped to the side. Gwilln swung again but Oni grabbed his arm flipped Gwilln making him land hard on his back. Gwilln let out a cry of pain. Oni then kicked him into and punched hard into Gwilln's stomach. Gwilln 's eyes began to close and he could feel his life slowly fading.

'Is this really how I'm going to die?' he thought to himself.

Gwilln's eyes closed and all he could see was black. Suddenly a bright light appeared in the dark.

"My son," said the light "you will not die here. You must wake up."

Gwilln opened his eyes and saw that Oni was about to perform a finishing punch. Gwilln caught his fist and threw the Demon back. Gwilln stood firmly with a glowing aura around him. He appeared and glowing gold armor and now had flaming wings on his back. Oni looked surprised.

"What?! No…" Oni said terrified.

Gwilln stood there simply just looking at Oni.

"I can't believe it. This weak Human…is a Demigod!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Demonic Forces Arc**

 **Chapter 12: Demigod**

Oni growled at this revelation. He went in to attack Gwilln. Gwilln stepped to the side and uppercut Oni sending him into the air. Gwilln's fists were now on fire. He then started punching Oni faster than the eye could see with his flaming fists. Oni retaliated with punches of his own and then used a super punch. Gwilln's head shot back from the impact but he quickly recovered. Gwilln combined his hands and made a spiral flame attack and sent Oni into the air. Gwilln flapped his wings and appeared behind Oni. Gwilln slammed his elbow onto the back of Oni's head, sending the War Captain crashing to the ground. Oni got up, flew fast into the air, and punched Gwilln hard in the stomach, flipped him, and threw him. Gwilln recovered from the hit. Gwilln then flew above Oni and unleashed a flame storm down onto the War Captain. Oni couldn't take the flames and came crashing down to the ground. When Oni landed, Gwilln immediately landed his foot into Oni's stomach. Gwilln flew back into the air. Oni slowly got up.

"This is bullshit! This Human cannot be more powerful than me! Wait, he's not Human, he's only part Human. Flames and the shining gold armor. There's no doubt; he is the son of the sun. He is the son of Jedris!"

Gwilln casually glided in the air.

"You done ranting down there?" Gwilln said with a smirk.

Oni looked up at him and snarled. Oni flew up there at incredible speed while roaring.

"There's no way…you can be fucking stronger than me!" Oni roared.

Gwilln readied his fist but Oni rammed into his stomach. Oni began to laugh manically as he punched Gwilln. When Gwilln escaped the punches, he was bleeding from his forehead, lip, and nose.

"Even Demigods can bleed!" Oni said all smug.

"Yeah. But so can Demons," Gwilln said and smirked.

Oni's smug looked disappeared and was met with a fist to the face sending him back. Gwilln then appeared above him and slammed down on Oni's head sending him to the ground. Oni landed on his feet however and smirked.

"Well Demigod, let's see how can withstand this!" Oni screamed.

Oni began to grow in size but become a bit bigger than he currently was. Gwilln spread his wings and flew down to stop Oni's transformation. As soon as Gwilln got close however, Oni finished transformation and it unleashed a wave of power sending Gwilln back a little. This was Oni's true form. The monster was bigger than before. He had spikes on his shoulders and arms. His wings were more defined then before.

"It's been 2,000 years since I last used this form."

Gwilln didn't care what the Demon had to say. He threw a punch at the monster but Oni caught his fist just like Gwilln had to him. Gwilln was surprised. Oni threw him back, and flew into his chest. Gwilln coughed up blood. Oni grabbed Gwilln by the face and started repeatedly punching his chest. Gwilln bit Oni's finger. Oni let go from the bite. Gwilln flew back to get some space between him and the Demon. The War Captain recovered and grabbed Gwilln's leg, swung him around, and then threw him onto the ground below. Gwilln crashed into the ground so hard that it made a small crater. The Demon flew down gently. Gwilln slowly got up.

"Any last words Demigod?" Oni said smug.

Gwilln remained silent.

"Very well. DIE!"

The Demon threw a killing fist at Gwilln. Gwilln used his right hand and parried the attack to the side. Oni had a shocked look on his face. Gwilln reposed with a punch through the stomach with his left hand. Gwilln left a solar bomb inside the monster's stomach. Gwilln took his hand out and backed away. Oni staggered back surprised and then suddenly, the top half of Oni's body exploded and what remains of his body scattered around. His lower body fell to the ground. Gwilln had just slain the first War Captain. He couldn't believe he had done it! But he remembered he needed to find everyone else.

"One down. Eleven to go."

Gwilln then sprouted his flaming wings and took to the sky.


	13. Chapter 13

**Demonic Forces Arc**

 **Chapter 13: The Bug Twins**

Reyla looked around at where she was. There were countless caves all around.

"Damn it. How am I supposed to find the others with all these damn caves? Not to mention, who knowns what kind of Demons could be lurking," she said to herself.

"Look brother, a tasty mortal," said a female voice from somewhere.

"Indeed sister, Sky Elves have always had a great taste," said a male voice.

Reyla couldn't pinpoint where the voices were coming from for they echoed all around her. She constantly scanned around and had her sword drawn. She looked around and backed against a wall. She was hit in the head by something wet. She looked up to see a spider woman on the wall above her drooling. Reyla was startled and backed away from the wall. The spider woman jumped off the wall and stepped forward and Reyla stepped back. As Reyla stepped back, she bumped into something. She looked to see what it was and it was a giant centipede creature. Reyla stepped away from the monstrous bug and stood between the two Demons. She thought to herself;

'Fuck. I'm cornered between these two bugs who want to have me for lunch.'

The spider attacked first. Reyla dove to the side and tried to run but was cut off by the centipede. She dove to another side only to be cut off by the spider. Reyla used her magic to try and boost her way out. The spider shot a web and Reyla was caught in it.

"Shit! I'm stuck!" Reyla cried.

"The more you struggle, the harder it is to escape little mortal," said the spider.

The spider proceeded to wrap up Reyla in web. She then dropped Reyla onto the ground.

"Now it time for us to feed."

The spider licked her lips and was just about to eat Reyla when suddenly, Rezo dropped in front of the spider.

"Who the…," but before the spider could finish her sentence, Rezo punched her in the gut, making the Demon explode in guts. Rezo's face had a serious look as the spider's guts landed all over him. His face then changed to disgust.

"Ew! Gross! Why do Demon's explode when I punch them! Gods it's going to take me two, no, THREE days for me to get this out!" Rezo cried.

"Jorogumo! No!" cried out the centipede.

"So disgusting!" Rezo continued to freak.

The centipede looked at Rezo.

"Do you think this is a joke mortal?" the centipede said harshly.

"Well getting Demon guts off of you is no laughing matter," Rezo retorted.

"You think nothing of us?! I am War Captain Omukade! One of the strongest War Captains! I should not be taken lightly!"

Rezo went serious but then smirked.

"You know," he said "you aren't the first War Captain I've fought. In fact, I'm almost glad to see that some of you bastards survived all these years. But, when you mess with someone from my family, especially my daughter, then I will not show you mercy."

Reyla looked at her father. He was dead serious about everything he just said. Rezo took off his coat. Reyla knew things were serious now.

Rezo stared down the Demon. Omukade crawled around the room. Rezo ran up to punch the monster but Omukade hardened his skin. Omukade laughed.

"Foolish mortal!" You think you can crack my skin?!" Omukade bragged.

"You know you War Captains talk too much," Rezo retorted.

The centipede started hacking away at Rezo with his many legs. Rezo held up his arms and created a magic barrier to protect him from the attack. Had he had not placed it, the attack would've torn him to shreds. Omukade then appeared above Rezo. He moved out of the way just as Omukade crashed down onto where he was just at. Rezo studied the centipede, looking for weak spots in the Demon's armor. Omukade made an advance but before Rezo could react, the War Captain surrounded Rezo with its massive body. It moved closer and closer in an attempt to crush Rezo. He knew he needed to find the weak spot and fast. Rezo studied the armor and saw that there was no weak spot but he had an idea. Rezo engulfed his hands in flames and waited for the opportunity. The Demon continued to crawl around him. As the Demon approached, Rezo readied a fist. The monster got close enough and Rezo seized his opportunity. Rezo punched the Demon with a massive flame fist and it managed to shatter and melt away the armor. Rezo looked surprised.

"Huh. That actually worked," Rezo said.

"What?! My indestructible shell was destroyed by a mere mortal?! How?!" Omukade cried out.

Rezo then punched the centipede again basically splitting the Demon in two. Omukade screamed in pain. Rezo walked to the front part of the Demon where the monster's head was.

"Shouldn't underestimate us mortals," Rezo said.

"I cannot be slain here! Not by you!" Omukade replied.

"Well, you're about to be."

Rezo readied another massive flaming fist and he punched the War Captain's face making the Demon's head explode. More guts landed on Rezo.

"Gods damn it. More Demon guts. Eww."

Rezo refocused and went over to Reyla. Rezo used a flame spell and destroyed the webbing. Reyla hugged him.

"Thank you so much dad," she said.

"Hey, I'm just doing what any father would do. Now, let's find the rest of your team and get out of here so I can wash off these Demon guts."


	14. Chapter 14

**Demonic Forces Arc**

 **Chapter 14: Revenge**

Red Dragon Knight walked for a while but was incredibly calm despite the situation. He was surprised he hadn't seen any Demons but he kept his sword at the ready however. He listened carefully. He heard the sound of wings. He looked to see what it was. It was a glowing figure in the sky. He looked closer and what he saw surprised him. It was Gwilln! Red Dragon Knight called for him. Gwilln heard him and flew down to see him.

"Thank the gods. Finally, someone else," Gwilln said.

"Yeah it's good to see you too. So, why are golden and have wings all of a sudden?" Red Dragon Knight asked.

"I'll tell you when we find everyone else."

"Alright then. Here, let me carry you and we can try to find the others from an aryl view."

"Alright then."

Gwilln wrapped his arms around Red Dragon Knight's shoulders and carried him into the air. The two looked from up high.

"Look what that sudden shift in the ground caused," Red Dragon Knight said.

"Yeah I, know. It created a massive cave and mountain system," said Gwilln.

"Probably caused by those damn War Captains."

Red Dragon Knight listened and Gwilln's wings, but as he listened closer, he heard another set of wings approaching. They were approaching at an alarming rate.

"Gwilln! Watch out!" Red Dragon Knight called.

But before Gwilln could react, he was hit with an immense force. They went crashing to the ground below. Gwilln took most of the impact.

"Hey Gwilln! You ok?!"

"Yeah, I'll live, but what the hell hit with that much force?"

The two got up and Red Dragon Knight heard the wings above them.

"It's coming in for another attack!" cried out Red Dragon Knight and the two dove out of the way as something that looked like a meteor impact hit the ground. Whatever it was stood up and looked at the two. Red Dragon Knight's eyes widen at the sight of what it was. It was the same Demon. The same one from two years ago. The same Demon that slew his team. Red Dragon Knight's surprise turned to anger as he looked at monster.

"YOU!" Red Dragon Knight said.

Gwilln readied himself.

"Let's take him on Red Dragon Knight," Gwilln said.

"No," he replied, "This one is mine," Red Dragon Knight replied.

Gwilln realized that this was personal for Red Dragon Knight.

"You sure you can handle this Demon?"

"I'm sure of it. This fucker is mine."

The truth was, Red Dragon Knight didn't believe he could handle this fight. All he thought about was getting revenge for his dead teammates.

"Go find the others Gwilln."

Gwilln nodded and flew into the air. The War Captain looked at Red Dragon Knight.

"You. I remember you Human," said the Demon.

"And I sure as hell remember you. You're the bastard that killed my team!"

The Demon thought about for a little and then began to laugh.

"Oh! I remember them now. I've killed so many Rangers I could barely remember their appearance!"

Red Dragon Knight grew furious.

"Fuck you!"

Red Dragon Knight screamed and ran at the Demon. The War Captain just simply hit him in the head sending him to the ground.

"Foolish Human. You've learned nothing over the years have you? You'll never be able to beat me at this rate."

"Shut up!"

Red Dragon Knight got and swung his sword at the Demon. The monster swept it to the side and punched Red Dragon Knight in the chest. Red Dragon Knight fell down again and coughed.

"Simple Human, you really think you have a chance against me, Onihitokuchi, the strongest of the War Captains?"

Red Dragon Knight slowly got back up.

"No matter your status, no matter how powerful you are, you can still be defeated," he smirked, "Even gods can be defeated."

Onihitokuchi shrugged off his remark.

"I'll end your life soon enough mortal, and then you will be able to see your friends again."

Onihitokuchi prepared his killing blow. Red Dragon Knight calmed himself and prepared his blade. The War Captain threw a massive punch. Red Dragon Knight wasn't prepared for this hit. He dove out of the way and skidded across the dead ground. Onihitokuchi looked at Red Dragon Knight but didn't awestruck by it at all. Instead, he just readied his fists and flew at Red Dragon Knight. He punched at incredible speeds and they were delivered with tremendous force. As the punches continued, Red Dragon Knight slashed his sword quickly and managed to hit the War Captain's arm. Red Dragon Knight saw red drop from where his hit the Demon. Onihitokuchi didn't seem fazed but the sword slash. He threw another punch but Red Dragon Knight blocked it with his sword. Onihitokuchi kicked at Red Dragon Knight's legs but he jumped over the attempted attack. The Demon ten threw more hits. He hit Red Dragon Knight in the chest, arms, and head. The blow to the head sent him down to the ground. Onihitokuchi lifted up Red Dragon Knight. Red Dragon Knight loosely held his sword. Onihitokuchi began to laugh.

"This is what happens when mortals battle against beings beyond their power."

Onihitokuchi readied another killing blow. This was Red Dragon Knight's opportunity. He swiftly brought his sword up and stabbed the Demon in the chest and making sure to stab deep. Onihitokuchi screamed in pain.

"Damn Human!"

"Who's the weak one now?!"

Red Dragon Knight smirked and laughed. He took the blade out, jumped off the Demon's chest into the air, and brought his sword down onto the Demon's head splitting it in half. Onihitokuchi's corpse fell to the ground. Red Dragon Knight fell to his knees.

"I did it. I've avenged my teammates!"

He smiled but it instantly vanished when he realized he was only half finished with his revenge.

"But not fully."


End file.
